


Life is a Quest and Love a Quarrel

by Waterfall



Series: Five Elements [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang still has a lot to learn about families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Quest and Love a Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Life is a Quest and Love a Quarrel  
>  **Series:** Four Elements  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/Avatar: The Last Airbender  
>  **Characters:** The Sixth Doctor, Peri, and Aang  
>  **Word count:** 150  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #054 – Air  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.   
> **Author's Notes:** The first of four drabbles – but don't expect the other three any time soon! One drabble for each element and its bender: Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko.  
>  The title is a quote by Edna St. Vincent Millay, because I couldn't think of anything else and because it kind of fits. Also, it's a nice quote. :~)

Aang takes great pleasure in pointing out how the colours of the Doctor's coat represent all four nations. Peri agrees loudly, and suggests that it's really the Avatar that should be wearing it and won't the Doctor please give it to him?

The Doctor huffs, grabs his lapels and says "Certainly not!" in that arrogant-and-offended voice of his. Then he smiles, praising Aang for his impeccable taste as Peri rolls her eyes at him fondly behind his back.  
"And don't think I can't see you, young lady!"  
She sticks her tongue out at him in answer, and he huffs again, still smiling.

The young Avatar, who has never had a family until he emerged from an iceberg aged 112, looks at them and somehow understands what he hasn't before: That arguments are a natural part of any family, and not meant to be hurtful. Sometimes, they may even be essential.


End file.
